How To Snag The Schools Bad Boy
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: "I felt the book cover; How To Snag The Schools Bad Boy. Perfect."/ Ally Dawson has recently been paired up with Austin Moon for a school project. What happens when Ally finds the book to solve all her problems? Now she has to follow every step in the book. What happens when romance develops between the pair? There's no book that can help guide her feelings towards Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note -** _I'm excited for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I will! #R&R_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Finding The Book_

* * *

_Ally_

I groan out in frustration as my alarm clock goes off this morning. I sigh and reluctantly get out of bed. I decide to go for a walk this morning before I head off to school. I threw on my track outfit and plug my earphones into my ears and leave the house. I start jogging until I stop and take in my surroundings. I find myself in the woods. The creek glittered as I strolled down the banks admiring its power. Watching as each little stream of water colliding with another combining the two into one. I walked past a creek and admired it. I'd always loved nature, just not _that_ nature that happens you get your period.

I took a deep breathe and smiled. I jogged back to my house and showered. I picked out my outfit and threw on a jacket because this morning it was a little chilly which is _rare_ for Miami. I went downstairs and picked up my bag. I grabbed some yogurt and my house keys and mumbled a quick goodbye to my father. While I was walking, I pulled up my shoulder straps on my book bag so it covered my shoulders and wasn't sliding off. I tugged my hood up and continued my journey. I sighed once I reached school grounds. I yanked my hood off and walked through the double doors of Marino High. Everyone in the hallway payed me no mind as I went to my locker. Not even five minutes later _the_ Austin M. Moon walks in and gains the attention of _everyone_. I roll my eyes.

Ah, Austin Moon; bad boy (No surprise there). He isn't too open with his feelings and does the unexpected sometimes. He's one of those types where you have to _expect_ the _unexpected_. You never know when he may snap at you, ditch class, talk back, get into trouble, etc but most importantly, you never know when he may talk to you. Yeah, he doesn't talk that much yet Brooke Benson tries to strike up a conversation everyday. It honestly gets annoying and I'm pretty sure he agrees as well. He may not talk that much but one things for sure; he certainly has 98% of the female population drooling over him. That 2% that isn't drooling is my best friend Trish and I.

We don't fall for guys like him and we never will. Speak of the devil Trish comes up to my locker and smiles.

"Hey girl, what's new?" She asks.

"Nothing much, Code 'B'." I roll my eyes. Code 'B' is the code name Trish and I came up with for Austin.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not surprised. He's everywhere we don't want him to be."

Before I could utter out a word, the bell rings.

"I'll see you at lunch." I sigh and wave goodbye.

"Okay, bye. Besides I can't be late for Chem class again, Mr. Hacks will throw a fit." She rushes off in the opposite direction while I head off to journalism class.

I arrived at journalism class just in time because Ally Dawson is _never_ late to class. I sit at my usual sit and wait for class to start. Mr. Britebart comes in and starts speaking.

"Okay class, today I'm going to give you all an assignment," everyone but me groans and complains. When they quite down he continues. Now before he actually can continue, Austin walks in. He doesn't say a word just goes to the back and takes a seat at his desk, throwing his feet on it like he would do his living room coffee table at home. Mr. B rolls his eyes. "As I was saying before I tell you what the assignment is, I'm changing seats." That sentence earns another set of groans and complaints.

"Now whoever I sit you with will be permanent for the rest of the semester. No ands, if's, or buts." He says sternly.

He grabs a seating chart and starts reading off names.

_"Jason and Marisa  
Amber-Lee and Holly J.  
Leonardo and Rico  
Austin and Ally-"_

After Austin and Ally was called from the list I spaced out. I snuck a glance back at Austin and this seemed to catch his attention. He caught me starting and smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around but before I did I could see every single girl in the room glaring daggers at me. I sighed and turned my body fully around so it was facing front.

"Okay so now that you know who your paired with, I'd like you to go take a seat next to your new partner." Mr. B smiled.

Everyone got up and moved but Austin and I. I was hoping- no scratch that, _praying_ that Austin came to where I was. I absolutely hated the back of the classroom. Just sitting there made me feel 'dirty'. Seeing that he wasn't going to get up, I grabbed my stuff and plopped down next to him, annoyed.

"Hi I'm Al-" I got cut off.

"I know," He rolled his eyes. "I'm not new here after all." He snapped.

I flinched when he snapped at me but I should've expected that. I said it once and I'll say it again; with Austin Moon you have to expect the unexpected. I didn't say a word after he talked.

"Okay class now that your in you new seats, you guys are going to do a little project well known as '_It's Me And It's You_'. Your going to be doing this with your new desk partners and it's basically one of those 'about me' projects. I'm giving you two weeks to learn about you partner. After that you have to write an essay about what you've learned. When it's time for the projects to be due, you each will come up and present it to the class and from there on your final grade will be determined."

Great not only did I have to sit next to Austin but now were partners in a project I can't inch my way out of.

"By the way, this will be a _huge_ percentage of your grade."

He had me right then and there. I'm one of those goody-two shoes types who cares about her grades to the point where I'll die if I get lower than a 96%. I guess I had no choice at this point, I had to do this. Either that or I fail. _Great_.

I had a free period next so I spend it in the library. I decided to look for a book that might help make this project easier. My eyes were scanning shelves before they came across the perfect book:

_How To Snag The Schools Bad Boy_

I picked it up and ran my fingers over the cover. It's like I was meant to have this book.

"Guess who got a job at the library!"

"Ahh!" I scream dropping the book out my hands.

"Shh!" Other people yelled at me.

Trish rolled her eyes and picked up my book.

"How to snag the schools bad boy?" She read the cover aloud and smirked. "Really Ally, really?"

"Well," I grabbed the book from her. "It's gonna help a ton with this stupid project."

"Project?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Austin and I got paired up to do a project in journalism class. It's one of those about me projects and we have to get to know each other then write an essay about what we've learned."

"Man, that must _suck_!"

"Gee thanks Trish." I said sarcastically.

"Well anyways, how many pages does this book have and what's it about?" She asked.

"Um," I flipped to the end of the hardback book. "26." Then I flipped the the back of the book and read the little summary.

_Are you a nerd?_

Um, yes.

_Are you upset that you've been paired with the schools bad boy?_

Very.

_Does he never talk?_

Yes.

_Well then this book is perfect for you! Throughout these 26 pages, you'll gain all the information you'll need to learn how to grab the attention of the bad boy of your school! All you have to do is follow each rule step by step and he should be yours by the time your finished reading! Now before you get started I shall warn you that this book has some steps that may sound a bit ridiculous. Anyways, I'm Claire Todd, and this is my bad boy book guide for you!_

I finish reading and open the book; flipping through it.

"Looks interesting and very helpful." I comment.

Trish nods. "Check it out."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I say and speed to the librarians desk handing her the book. Hopefully, this is my key to not failing that project. Well, we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note -** _Okay, I feel terrible for not updating in like years but in my defense, I blame it ALL on school! Well it's the weekend, I have no life, and free time so here ya go!_

* * *

_Chapter 2 - How To Get His Attention_

* * *

**Ally**

I woke up feeling energized. I smiled and got ready. The book was lying on my nightstand and I grabbed it and ran downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and continued to hold the book in my hands. I didn't even bother eating breakfast and ran out the door. Once I reached school grounds, I took no time to go in and went straight to my locker. I set the book on the top shelf while I grabbed the other books I would need. I shoved them in my backpack and grabbed my book off the top shelf.

I flipped it open and opened it to page one.

_Page 1 - How To Get His Attention_

_If he doesn't talk on the project or even pay you any attention, here's what you do:_

_(Please note that there are 3 steps to this chapter)_

_Step 1 - Try calling his name_

_If that doesn't work..._

_Step 2 - Close his book or take away whatever he's paying attention too_

_And if THAT doesn't work then..._

_Step 3 - Make a bold and daring move and combine step 2 & 3, take away whatever he's paying attention to and yell at him! Let him know you mean business and that your there to work on a project and not kid around! Well, good luck with these steps and I'll see you on page 2!_

I closed the book and thought about it. The bell rung and I had to go to journalism. Lets just hope these steps work.

* * *

We have now been assigned to work on our projects for the rest of the period and Austin wasn't paying me an ounce of attention. Suddenly I thought of the book.

"Austin," I called his name. "Austin."

He didn't even look up from his phone.

_Close his book or take away whatever he's paying attention too_

I snatched his phone from his hands and he immediately snapped his head up. I decided to combine steps both two and three. He was about to say something but I cut him short, "don't even start. I've been calling your name for the past three minutes trying to get your attention! Now you will listen to me if you ever want your precious phone back." I snapped.

He looked taken aback and didn't bother to respond. But I continued to talk because right there in that moment;

_I knew I had grabbed his attention: chapter 1 complete._


End file.
